


OCxLAXUS

by ryuscar_hana



Series: Soulmate AU! [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuscar_hana/pseuds/ryuscar_hana
Summary: Laxus wondered, why now? when he is ready to give up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Fairy tail's not mine.  
> Hotaru and Toru, however...

Laxus has been waiting for so long for the famous soul-mate’s mark to appear. But, teenage-hood came and still clean fingers. So he assumed that he was a submissive, so he have to wait for his soul-mate to came and he fall in love. But adulthood came and still no mark.

And then the festival and the Tenroujima incident happened. And seven years passed without him knowing. And still no soul-mate. Now he was worried his soul-mate would be much, much younger than him. That would be practically pedophilia. 

And then that tournament and daimatou enbu happened. And he already welcomed back in fairy tail. This time he fear that his soul-mate might be already dead. Leaving him with no soul-mate.

One peaceful day, considering it’s fairy tail it was not that peaceful, a long lost-and-gone fairy tail’s member came back. Only a couple years older than the last time he was seen, fourteen years ago. Hotaru. With a cat he never seen on his shoulder.

He go straight to the bar and asked Mirajane where fairy tail moved. Mira told that it was here and he asked for master Makarof.

It seem only laxus who remember him since even makarof was so surprise after told who he is. While laxus only watched from aside. 

“what happened back then? Do you remember?” master Makarof asked.

“I was going to visit my caretaker, Lightning.” Master Makarof nodded, remembered that part when Hotaru told him he would be away to visit his caretaker. “but I didn’t find him at his place. So I went look for him around there, but he was nowhere. I crossed path with a mage(madoshi). He said something I don’t understand and began chanting. When I realized what he was doing it was too late to react. So I got sealed.”

“so you Was sealed for fourteen years?” Mira asked quietly. 

“ten to eleven, actually. I needed more than two years to regained my mobility and stamina back.”

“and that wizard, do you know him? Do you remember what he looked like?”

“ I don’t know him. He has black hair, looked always sad and smelled of decay and his magic feels cold.”

“hmm, seem you encountered a dangerous wizard. I have my suspicion of who was that. But, maa, I’m just glad that you are alright. I would suggest for you not to go out alone from now on. At least that way the safety would be doubled. I will ask someone for that later.”

“thank you, Master. By the way, this guy want to join the guild.” he put down the cat on his shoulder. The cat stirred and mewed. Mira cooed and preparing for the mark.

“his name’s Toru.”

A snort heard not far aside from him. Hotaru turn his head around to see who did it and meet a familiar face. 

“what is it? You gone for so long and suddenly came back bringing a cat to join the guild? Are you a cat whisperer now?” said Laxus.

“how about you come with me and find out yourself? If that’s alright, Master?” the last question directed to Makarof.

“hmm?! That’s alright. Laxus, you will accompany him from now on.”

At this point Mira already marked Toru in his left palm (left front paw?) and Toru signaling to him to pick him up, so he did. And prepared to leave.

“oi, oi, Old man…”

“Laxus. I remembered you were quite close before he was gone. I think you will doing good helping him adapt to this time again.”

“But, I…” He was cut off by a yank on his shirt and a peck, that froze him.

“I will take a room here for a while. The rent will be paid after I finish some request. If that is alright?” Hotaru said to Mira, ignoring Laxus state.

“of course. Here is the key.”

“The hell?!” was Laxus reply after five full minutes. Mira giggled. Hotaru already left.

“He liiiikes you.” She rolled her tongue.

“well, at least you finally have someone fancy you. I never saw you with someone.”

Laxus turned bitter. “that’s because I don’t have one.” He gritted. 

“hm, is that so?” was the only reply from Makarof. It was clear from his tune that he didn’t believe him. But the fact was there, he doesn’t have a mark. He clenched his fist and storm away to find Hotaru and his cat. He has been ordered.

He did not have a mark. He did not have a soul-mate. All that bullshit was not for him. He didn’t deserve a soul-mate. He do not deserve anyone love him, he understand that. And he already gave up about it. And Hotaru must understand about it, for he won’t engage anyone in sexual activity but his mate.

He knocked on what he know from Mira was Hotaru’s room.

“miaw, he came.” He heard unfamiliar voice.

“come in.” and that was Hotaru’s voice.

He entered the room, and saw him sat on windowsill, and promptly closed the door. But before he voice out his complain. Hotaru spook first.

“I take it you are ready to be my mate then?!”

“I am not your mate!” snapped him. He has had enough with all this soul-mate talk.

“your ring finger said otherwise.”

Laxus wiped his head down and there in his left ring finger a mark. A new mark. Since he didn’t see it this morning. With Hotaru’s name. 

“well?” Hotaru got up and stalked to him.

“you don’t love me.” It’s not possible. No one love me. No one want me for a mate. I have no mark. WAIT. It just appeared now??why now?!

“I’ve been in love with you since the first time we meet.” Laxus took a step back.

“I…”

Hotaru tok another step and managed to cornered Laxus to a wall. Laxus choked a sob. Too shaken from the event. Hotaru took that chance to kiss him.

“you were not here. You were gone. Is that why I never have a mark before?”

“I just got mine a few weeks ago.” Another kiss.

“you looked too young for me.”

“only three years younger.” And another kiss. “Unless you don’t want me. And want me to stop then I will back down quietly.” His breath hitched and shook his head.

“what do you want from me then?”Laxus gulped.

“prove it?”

“Gladly.” And he was devoured in a hot, passionate kiss. A kiss that electrified his entire body, made him light head and weakening his leg. When Hotaru pull away for some needed oxygen laxus’s legs gave out and Hotaru caught him before he hit the floor. His eyelids move open, showing dazed eyes.

“Toru, could you play outside today?” Hotaru aske the cat.

“miaw, are you going to make pups, nya?”

“only if you left. And only if he wants.”

“alright, nya.” And Toru left by window…with a pair of wing. Laxus looked surprise (and cute) with that wide eyes of him.

“your cat….?”

“I’ll introduce you later. For now…”


End file.
